I do not Even Have a Name
by KLloyd
Summary: Pam gives Eric a present, and everybody likes presents, right? Especially edible ones. Mostly canon/OC/Pre-revelation; rating due to strong adult themes, language and violence. No profit.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Waking up in an unfamiliar bed is always disorienting. Add to that the fact that the room I found myself in was pitch black and my hands were tied together above my head, and you might understand why I was worried.

The bed was huge and covered in the smoothest cotton sheets with what felt like dozens of fluffy pillows. I tried to wriggle around a bit but was too scared of making noise to really accomplish anything. Lying still and listening, all I could hear was my own heartbeat and shallow breathing. It felt like a big room. I couldn't get any sense of where the walls were, despite my eyes starting to adjust a little. It must be really really dark...

How did I get here? I tried to recall what I had done the day before, but it was a complete blank to me. Had I been here a long time? I remembered leaving from somewhere.., I think? I had no clue. Why didn't I remember anything? I desperately tried to recall where I lived, with no luck. What day was it? For all that I knew, I could have been unconscious for a year. Had I been in an accident? But if this was a hospital, why would someone tie my hands? And no hospital I had ever heard of had beds like this. Maybe someone had drugged me? A rape-drug? That thought made me shiver and my whole body run cold, like if someone had poured a bucket of ice water over me.

I laid there in the complete silence for what must have been hours, trying to figure out what was happening to me. Suddenly there was a noise to my right and my head snapped in that direction. A noise like if something moved and disturbed some fabric, despite that I ten minutes earlier could have sworn there was no one else in the room but me. I held my breath whilst listening intently to find any new sounds besides my thumping heart. There must be a person there. Was he or she tied down and lost like me? Or was it the person who had put me here? I couldn't decide if I should call out or not, but I was too scared to move so I simply stayed as still as possible. Whoever it was didn't make a lot of noise, not even in their sleep.

There was some movement in the air, as if someone big moved through the room. Not tied down then. I could faintly pick out the footfall approaching and passing the bed, which made me scramble back into the headboard. The blanket that had earlier covered my shoulders fell down from the movement. I realized I was completely naked underneath, and now my boobs where exposed to the cool night air.

The person was moving something solid, and then there was light. The person was a huge man. He was looking out a big window and I could see his naked profile against the pale evening sky. I couldn't help but pull in my breath in surprise. What kind of person stands butt naked in front of a window for the whole world to see? Okay, so not my problem right now. My problem right now was more in the line of "survive a huge kidnapper that might or might not rape me till kingdom come".

I started to sob pathetically in my dark corner but the man didn't seem to notice. After a few minutes he turned around, spared me an indifferent glance and walked away. I shut my eyes and hurdled together as far as my ties would allow. He was moving around in the apartment, minding his own business and I begun to look at my own situation. Unless he wanted me to pee in his bed he was going to have to release me soon. Should I alert him to this? Surely he would realize himself that I needed to get to the bathroom after being tied to a bed for God knows how long?

He returned maybe ten minutes later and shook my shoulders quite gently, but his hands were cold and I shuddered at his touch. When he turned me around I opened my eyes and saw his blue staring back at me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Here. With me." he answered and held a glass of orange juice to my lips. "You must have some sustenance, drink."

I carefully drank the liquid, trying not to spill but it was unavoidable in my position. I could feel a few drips escaping down my cheek. The man swiped up the escaped drops with a finger when the glass was empty and then put his digit to my lips. My eyes bugged out and I tried to withdraw from him. Did he really expect me to lick his fingers clean? Was he crazy? Apparently he was. He held my head in place with a strong grip of my neck and pushed his wet finger into my mouth. Now, thinking about it, I believe that I must have been crazy, but at that moment I didn't think. I bit his finger.

I shouldn't have done that. He threw me down into the pillows with a roar and backhanded me with his good hand. It hurt like hell. I couldn't see anything but red stars for an eternity. When I managed to focus again I saw his face mere inches from mine, and his canines were protruding from between his closed lips. I couldn't believe my eyes. What kind of monster was this? I realized I was going to die. I couldn't believe this was happening to me but here I was, God knows where, locked up with this maniac.

"I do not know if you are stupid, but if you want what is good for you you should carefully reconsider your approach to this situation." he slowly stated, looking deeply into my eyes. I simply nodded. He turned to leave, and I quickly returned to my previous dilemma.

"Uhmm, excuse me, err, mister..?" I mumbled, terrified. He stopped and listened without answering. "Could I visit the bathroom, please?" I croaked out, and hid my face among he pillows.

Faster than I could imagine he had somehow removed my still bound hands from the headboard and yanked me to my feet. Holding my hands above my head he pushed me through a short passage and into a huge bathroom. It had everything it seemed. Besides a toilet.

"Now what?" he demanded.

"I need to pee," I stated.

He was muttering something under his breath and I begun to worry that this was going to be even worse than I imagined. He lead me to the shower stall and waited for me to do my thing. I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed in my entire life but after a little hesitation I understood this was as good as it was going to get. I felt my skin turn pink under his gaze as my urine flowed down along my legs. He turned on the shower and rinsed me down with water that was way too cold before grabbing a towel and drying of the worst. When he was satisfied that I wouldn't drip all over his floor I guess, he lead me back to my bed and reattached my bounds.

"I am going to make a phone call, do not move and do not make a racket," he told me before he left.

He didn't bother to cover me with my blanket either and I shivered, goose bumps spreading across my skin. Did I mention that he was still frekkin naked? Didn't he get cold? I could hear him dialing the number and waiting for someone to pick up at the other end.

"Pam. This is not working. She cries on my pillows and she bit me when I fed her." he spoke into the phone.

"No, of course do I not have accommodation for a human in my lair. She is peeing in my shower and sleeping in my bed."

"I rest on the couch."

"And what is she supposed to eat? You have not thought this through. I know you enjoy your pets but couldn't you have given me something else? Something that does not require so much attention, like a new car, or property or stock in some company?"

"Alright, I'm coming over."

He was going to leave me for some time. Maybe I would have a chance of escape while he was gone. If this was my window for freedom, I was gonna take it. I heard him get dressed and fiddling with some papers.

"I'll soon be back" he called at me, and disappeared.

Now, how do I disappear? And where would I go? I couldn't even recall my own name, much less where I was supposed to go. And I still had no clue of where I was. Hopefully still in the States... I wriggled around until I sat on my knees inspecting my ties. My hands were hold together by a plain but very solid pair of steel handcuffs. They didn't look like the ones you buy in adult shops and my mood sank. The chain between the cuffs was hooked up to a padlock attaching them to the wrought iron bed frame. I groaned. It would be impossible to escape without either the key or some serious power tools.

So I looked around trying to identify one of the keys. I could now see that the room was indeed quite spacious, but not as huge as I had imagined. To the right there was a media corner with some stylish lounge furniture and to the left was the passage towards the bathroom. Further away I thought I could distinguish what looked like a kitchen. The walls were painted some warm color I could not identify in the poor light, and there was almost nothing hung up besides a huge sword. It was polished but the edge was slightly uneven and the leather clad handle looked stained. I didn't think that it was a piece of decor and I swallowed down my fear for who this man really was.

No key as far as I could see. Damn. I was angry. Angry at the huge man, angry at God for doing this to me and angry at the world in general for not coming to my aid. I jerked the handcuffs a hard as I could, banging around in frustration until my wrists were too sore to continue and I collapsed in a panting mess. I think I fell asleep.

The man had returned and was sitting beside me when I woke up, intently studying my features. He was very good looking, even if he was crazy and had fangs.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him.

"No, I promised Pam I would give this a try." he said and smiled a little. He reached out and stroked my hair, but he looked hurt when I flinched. "You are scared, yes?"

I nodded, and he continued to speak.

"That is probably wise of you, but for now you need to cooperate. I am going to explain a few things to you and you will lie still and listen, understood? For your own sake, do not piss me off any further." He paused to gauge my reaction. I didn't know what to think so I simply stared back at him trying to ignore my vulnerable situation.

"I am not human. I am what you might call a vampire. I do not eat human food, instead I drink blood although I do not have to kill to do so. You may consider me a bit like an overgrown mosquito."

He winked at me. I thought I was going to die and the bastard winked at me! I closed my eyes and told myself this must be some kind of weird totally fucked up night mare. I pinched my skin but he wouldn't go away, instead he continued to speak.

"My progeny, Pam, presented you to me yesterday, as an anniversary gift. She thought you would make a nice pet for me, although I do not feel any particular need to care for a human. She, however, keeps several that you will be able to meet later on, and she made me promise to try you out, so to speak. Do you have any questions?"

I thought about that for a while. Finding myself helplessly in the hands of a blood sucking monster who seemed oblivious to what he was supposed to do with me, I didn't quite know what to think. Was this truly real? Wouldn't I just wake up any minute, panting and tangled in sweat stained sheets?

"Why don't I remember anything?" I finally asked. "Who am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"You have been glamoured," he said, "and quite thoroughly if I might say so. It's a form of hypnosis. You will not remember anything from your previous life, according to Pam. Maybe she could tell you where you come from, but I do not know. And I don't think that would be a good idea either. You will leave all of that behind."

"Okay..." I tried to get my head around this. "So, this Pam decided to steal me away from my family, rob me of my past and hand me over on a platter for an unsure future as a snack. Am I getting this right?"

"Yes, that would just about sum it up I assume," he replied with an amused smirk. "Except, of course, all of the positive aspects of being associated with me."

"Oh yeah? What would that be? Besides the obvious pleasure of being humiliated?" I spat out. Now I was pissed, and probably not all that bright. Again. How could being tied to some random stranger's bed, whom undoubtedly was a serial killer, be beneficial?

"Besides that, you will never want for anything again. While you belong to me you are also safe from any other vampire. Just because you don't know about them does not mean you would not encounter one some day, and most are not as considerate as I am."

"Brilliant" I said to myself. Was I supposed to laugh at this craziness, or be shit scared?

"Now, if I let you loose will you behave?" he asked me. When I didn't reply he simply unlocked my cuffs and immediately noticed the tender skin on my wrists. He held my hands still in front of his face, inspecting them, and then he started to lick my skin. I thought he was going to bite me and I started to struggle.

"Be still," he said and held my hands in a vice like grip. Panicking, I begun to trash around wildly which caused him to growl and I tried to kick him off of me to get free but it wouldn't do any good. Less than one second later I found myself standing face first into the wall with the man pressing into me and effectively trapping me beneath his body.

"When I tell you what to do, you do as I say," he stated with an ice cold voice from just behind my right ear. I tried to turn to see what he was doing but it was impossible with the way he had locked my arms behind me.

"If you do not, you will suffer the consequences," he continued, stress on suffer, and I felt him drag something sharp across my shoulder blades. It stung as he cut through my skin and I froze in fear of what he was going to do to me.

"Good girl," he said and I could hear a smile in his voice. "We will try again to see if you understand, or if I will have to explain myself further."

He repeated his previous command and let go of me. I didn't even dare to let my arms drop down to my sides and just stood there trying to catch my breath. He took my hands again, one at a time this time, and stared lapping at my wrists again. It felt really odd but I thought that if licking my skin was the only thing he was going to do to me then maybe I should be happy about that.

"Very good," he told me. "Turn around."

"Could I have some clothes first?" I asked "Please?"

"No" he said simply. "Turn around."

"But I'm cold! And I don't want you to see me naked," I pleaded with him.

"I like seeing you naked, turn around."

When I didn't obey him he spun me around with force, grabbed both of my hands with one of his yanked my head back with his other and put his mouth to my throat. I could feel his fangs pressing lightly into my skin.

"It seems like you have poor memory," he whispered with his teeth fluttering across my taunt skin. "Complete the sentence; When I tell you what to do...?"

"I do as you say" I manage to get out.

"Or...?"

"I suffer the consequences."

"So you did remember, could you then explain why you failed to accomplish the very simple instruction to turn around?" he asked and I swallowed hard before shaking my head.

"Despite me repeating myself three times?"

I could feel my blood leaving my face, gosh he was angry. I kept trying to think happy thoughts but all I could come up with was cursing myself for being stupid enough to piss him off. I vowed to myself to never ever go against his wishes again. I didn't want to die and it sure felt like it right then.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," I whispered trying to move as little as possible to avoid cutting myself on his sharp fangs.

"That's better" he said and immediately released me. I just about caught myself from crashing onto the floor. While I was pulling myself together he handed me a notebook and a pen. I looked up at him wondering what I was supposed to do with it and he just went on and on, damn he was tall. Especially from this point of view.

"I imagine you will need some food as well as other things" he answered my unspoken question. "I do not have very much human fare here. Write down what you will need for the coming week and I will make sure it is delivered tomorrow."

He left me alone for a while and I crept over to the bed in order to crawl back under the covers but I soon realized that I couldn't lie down on my back due to the cuts he had given me. I felt like I was going to cry but quickly pulled myself together. I imagined that I would have to do the whole week with what I put down on the list and I had no clue of how long I had to complete it. I made three columns; Food, Clothes and Hygiene products, and started to fill it out. Toothbrush, but if I was going to be let loose long enough for me to use it was still in the air. Drinks, bread, cheese, apples... how was I supposed to know how he planned this to work out? Were I to cook for myself? Was there even utensils for me to use?

When he returned I handed him the more or less completed list. He looked at it for a little while before putting it in his pocket. Then he brought out the handcuffs again.

"Hold out your hands," he told me, and I did whilst pleading him to let me be without them.

"I need to leave for some business, and dinner," he leered, "unless you're offering? No, I didn't think so. And I do not trust you. Until I do you will wear restraints while I cannot be with you. However, if you prove to be obedient you will not need them in my presence."

He clicked them shut but it didn't hurt as I had expected. To my surprise none of the bruises and cuts remained. He must have noticed my confusion because before locking the chain to my bed he explained the licking.

"I will make sure that you never suffer pain again, unless it is I who inflict it of course. While I am away I will contemplate what punishment is fitting for your disobedience earlier, and you can be certain it will not be comfortable," he finished as he left me. Boy did I have a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Lemons ahead, you have been warned.

**Chapter Three**

Soon I found that I didn't like being alone. I wanted the man to come back, just for the sake of having some company. He was scary, but also seemed interested in my well being. And I was hungry. Plus, if I was going to be stuck chained to a bedpost unless he was with me then I would surely prefer to spend my time together with him.

I tried to get some sleep, but I wasn't tired and my back hurt. I couldn't rest comfortably without laying on my back, with where my hands were stuck, and I couldn't relax when putting pressure on the cuts. Damn. I bet this was his plan all along.

He hurt me! He cut my skin deliberately for what? All I did was.., well. I had tried to hurt him with my kicking and tossing. Note to self; for selfpreservative reasons do not hit him. So far it seemed like I was stuck here. I had no way of escaping and I had nowhere to go if I did.

I wondered how long he was going to be. Business and dinner he had said. I guess that meant he was going to force himself onto some other poor soul and drink their blood. Although I didn't understand why he wouldn't just take mine. It's not like I have any say in the matter, is it?

Maybe he was saving for some special occation. On the other hand, he had said that he didn't have to kill in order to have his meal, had he not? But since I'd never before heard of vampires, outside of fiction like Lestat and those kinds, he couldn't very well just leave his conquests afterwards, could he? How did he do that? Did he have dozzens of blood slaves locked up in a dungeon somewhere? No, that couldn't be it. He had quite clearly stated that he was unused to having a human to care for.

I heard the door open and figured he had returned. I struggled to sit up so that I could see him and was surprised to see that he had company. A girl about my age was clinging to him and giggling, trying to get her shoes of. Could I get her to help me? Or to contact the police or something? I called out to them and she froze in surprise at hering another voice in the apartment.

"I didn't know you already had company," she whined and he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle again before darting over to me.

"Do you remember about our previous diskussion about following instructions?" he asked me and I nodded. "Good. Untill I adress you again, you will not make any noice."

It was simply a statement, but I got the message loud and clear. Since he had threatened me with some kind of uncomfortable punishment already when he left I figured I shouldn't press my luck any further.

"No, sir," I replied and to my surprise he unlocked the padlock. My happiness over being let loose was however very shortlived, as he brought me over to the window and locked me to the radiator instead.

"Good girl, now watch me," he said before returning to the girl that looked somewhat lost. Now that she was closer I could really see what she looked like. She was quite tall, with gorgeous wavly blond hair, a real pretty face and generous curves. I wanted to yell at her to run and get away before it was to late but something stopped me. I'd only get in trouble for opening my big mouth and she seemed to have come along by choise. Why should I put my self in harms way in order to help this ranom stranger who had brought this upon herself? I couldn't blame her for beeing lured into his trap though, the man looked like a greek marble statue.

"Who is she?" the blond girl asked.

"It's my girlfriend," he replied huskily as he started to remove her clothing. "We have slightly exotic interests."

I got angry again at that and was just about to complain when his head whipped around to stare me down. His intense gaze shut me up, reminding me of what he was capabel of.

"This feels wierd," she complained, and I could only agree. He then grabbed her face with both his hands and locked eyes with her.

"You did not notice her when we got here and you will not pay attention to her any more either," he stated and she looked totally out of if for a short while.

When he had released her head she shook it a little and let her focus travel around the room. For a second I thought we had eyecontact but she didn't seem to even see me, strangely enough. How do you miss a naked woman tied up to a window a mere few feet from you? I had a sudden moment of clarity when I realised that this must be the the hypnosis-thing he spoke about earlier. Maybe keeping his feeding habits secret weren't so difficult after all, if this was any indication. And gosh, if I didn't even remember my own name after that Pam person had a go at me I guess making someone forget a few drops of blood would be no hassle.

He stripped her of her clothes and she was eagerly ridding him of his own as they touched and kissed each other. I really didn't want to see any of this; of how she ground herself against him and how he squeezed her boobs. Private, thank you very much. I shut my eyes and tried to ignore them.

"I told you to watch" said his voice loud and clear. I groaned, and returned my attention to the now naked couple. I could see him fondling her girly bits as his mouth travelled all over her body. She was completely lost to the sensations already and was panting loudly. I had an horribly excellent view of the whole thing when he roughly positioned her across the lower end of the bed and slid into her, making her call out in what I thought sounded lika a mixture of both pleasure and pain.

I was staring, I admit. The man was huge! That thing was never going to fit in me, that's for sure. Hey, what was I thinking? I was definitely NOT imagining having sex with my imprisoner, no way. It doesn't matter that he had the body of a model and the equipment of a pornstar, I'd be sick in my head to be aroused by this private first row adult show.

His world-class butt was what mainly occupied my field of vision, as he moved between her thighs, shoving himself in and out of her. She seemed to enjoy the attention though, and was practially screaming as she desperately tried to hold on to the bed to steady herself. When he bit her she cramped up and wailed, but he just flipped her over and took her from behind, forcing her legs whide apart with his knees. He never let up. I willed my eyes shut and trembled there on the floor, until his voice opened my eyes again.

"Third time's the charm, I've heard. Don't let me repeat myself again" he said and looked me straight in the eye. He had moved them both around again, and they where now facing in my direction doggie style. He held her in position whilst slamming into her hard enough to slightly lift her of the bed with every quick trust. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was gaping open as his hold of her head forced her back to arch, exposing her tits to me. There was bitemarks on them, and some blood slowly ozing out of one of the tiny wholes and dripping from her nipple.

He winked at me, before sinking his fangs into the womans neck causing her to climax. She collapsed into his arms. He kept drinking for quite some time and when he looked up his mouth and chin was covered in blood.

When the girl had had a chance to regain her breath he withdrew his now slightly relaxed cock from her and presented it to her face. She obediently started to lick him clean and it only took about 30 seconds for him to be fully erect again. Pushing her down into the mattress he slid his member across her center to tease her whilst holding her hands still so that she was completely exposed to him. When she was wimpering and begging for him to fuck her she moved her around again and resumed his merciless assult of her pussy at inhuman speed.

They kept going and going. Or more like he kept going, she seemed utterly spent. After an eternity he finally gave her some rest and she promptly fell asleep. He left her laying while he had a shower and got dressed, and then he dressed her as well. He picked her up and carried her with him outside, and left me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

I didn't know what to think of what I had just seen. That was some things that no one should be witness to. Actually, I don't think my brain was working at all. Maybe I really was going crazy. This was so much craziness that me loosing my mind seemed just as likely as any other explanation. While contemplating my own sanity I heard the man returning. He had not been gone for long and went straight for the shower. I was still abandoned by the window and I felt utterly alone. What I wouldn't do for some kind words and a smile in that moment!

He had spoken about punishment before. The thought made me stiffen in fear. What was going to happen to me? Was he going to hurt me? Yes, probably. He had warned me that it wouldn't be comfortable, that seems like a pretty sure sign of pain in my world. Were someone missing me, looking for me? Would I ever be found? What if I never got away from here? I sighed for myself. I guessed I would have to learn to make the best out of this situation.

When he returned I was torn between being happy for the company and being scared out of my mind. I didn't like the way he stooped over me and I was still worried for my health. He squatted down next to me and stroked my hair as he started to speak.

"You are safe here with me, even though you don't believe it right now. One day, you will trust me." He paused, thinking for himself for a little while.

"I understand that you are scared, it is healthy and speaks of your intelligence. It is wise to be wary of the predator when you are the prey. However, I will not harm you without reason; I am a fair Master. But I have to know that you will obey my commands and I will not take any chances with this. I have to know that you will do exactly as I say. In order to ensure that, there must be consequences when you fail to meet my expectations, surely a bright girl like you understands this?"

With my earlier resolution to firstly, not anger him, and secondly, to make my involuntarily stay here as comfortable as possible, I figured I should just play along. I nodded.

"The girl I brought with me for dinner, do you think she enjoyed the experience?"

I blushed. What he did to her was brutal and scary, but she did seem to enjoy it.

"Yes, I think she did," I replied.

"You seemed uncomfortable though, would you rather have swapped places with her?"

"Is she still alive?" I asked. Stupid, stupid me. Don't be cheeky, you're in enough trouble already!

He gave a small laugh. "I think I will come to like you. Yes, she's still alive. She won't remember everything that happened and she will probably be a little sore and stiff tomorrow when she wakes up but no harm has come to her."

I decided honesty would probably be the best approach and replied with the truth "Then, yes, I would prefer to be able to return home."

He drew in a deep breath. "You don't have a home to return to. You're stuck here with me now whether you like it or not. I cannot let you go. But you do have a choice to make with regards to how your future will look. Your life with me could be... very pleasurable, or very painful, dependent on your behavior. It is really up to you."

I couldn't think of anything to say so I just kept quiet. I didn't want to become his fuck-toy, but maybe that was the price I was going to have to pay in order to keep myself from misery. He wasn't even half bad, really, except for that he kept me here against my will. And if I chose to believe his story, that wasn't really his fault either. I did not doubt that he would easily hurt me in ways I couldn't even imagine but at the same time he did seem honest with his concern for my well being.

"So about your earlier indiscretion, what am I to do with you?" he asked me after a long break.

"Please don't hurt me, sir. I promise I'll be good," I replied, daring a look at his stern face.

"Is that so? Hmm... How do I know that you will stick to your word?"

"I understand now. I'm so sorry, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

I gulped. Anything is a very wide variety of options. "Yes, anything."

"I don't want you to have sex with me because you're scared," he said. I was surprised. I thought that's exactly where he wanted to get. "I want you to have sex with me because you want to, I've never been one to force myself on women and I'm not starting now," he explained, and he even seemed a little upset at me for believing him to be a rapist. I guess that's a good thing and I relaxed a little.

"But there's a lot of other things you could do for me so I will keep your offer in mind. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am. Sir."

"Then I will let you grab something to eat, I left some of the things you wanted in the kitchen."

He opened my shackles and watched me as I padded over to the kitchen. I was starving and threw myself into the grocery bag that was sitting on the counter. There were fixings for sandwiches, fruit, drinks and a few ready made meals, just as I had requested. I popped a meatloaf dish into the microwave. Once it seemed warm enough I tossed it back in a matter of seconds.

Having dealt with my hunger for the moment, I started to look around. I noticed the man studying me and immediately became very self conscious again. He must really believe me to be a pig.

"You were very hungry, I see," he said, almost to himself. "I let you go for too long without anything to eat. How many times a day do you normally feed?"

"Well.., maybe four? Five in total?" I replied, and he looked surprised for about half a second.

"And you are done for now?"

"Yes I am. Thank you."

"Good. Put the rest away and come back over here," he instructed.

When I approached him he was holding out the cuffs and thinking he was going to leave me here again I fell to my knees in tears.

"Nonono," I begged him "Don't leave me alone again, please!"

"You prefer my company to loneliness, even though you are scared of me?"

"Yes, I don't want to be alone! Please, take me with you, I promise I'll behave. I won't run away."

"Very well then, you will come with. Go get dressed, there's some things for you in the bag by the door," he said dismissively and directed his attention elsewhere.

I went to have a look and sure enough, at least most of the things I had requested were there. I quickly grabbed a very basic ensemble and threw it on. It made me feel a lot more human to have some clothes to wear. When I was done I sat down on the floor. I didn't want to risk disturbing or annoying him more than necessary so I simply waited for him to make the next move. One second I was contemplating trying to unlock the door and the next he was towering over me. He motioned for me to get up and produced a key from somewhere, opening the door.

"If you draw attention to us it will be the last thing you ever do," he said as he held the door open for me. I gulped and started to slowly descend the stairs.

On street level he escorted me to an inconspicuous looking car. Once we were seated I was blindfolded. After what felt like forever we came to a halt in some quiet area. I could hear traffic not very far off but we were alone in this parking lot. He helped me from the car and into a building. After opening some heavy doors and he lead me down some stairs into a cool and moist location that smelt horrible, like old rubbish or an untended outhouse. I felt cold harsh metal around my neck before the blindfold was removed.

We were in some kind of a basement and I was chained to the wall. The only available light came from the door at the top of the staircase and every surface I could see was dirty.

"With you confessing your fear of being alone I came up with the perfect repercussion for your insubordination," he said with a smile that could make the most ferocious dog run away with it's tail between it's legs. "For every time I need to repeat a command, you will spend one day locked up here. What is it now, four days?"

I could only stare back, lost for words. I couldn't believe it and yet here I am in what seemed only marginally better than a medieval torture chamber. He turned around to fumble with something by the stairs and turned on a water pipe for a little while.

"And this will of course apply to the future as well," he continued, "so I hope for your sake that you will pay attention."

He returned to face me and put something down by his feet.

"Sweet dreams," he said and winked at me, and then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

This I know for one thing; I am not afraid of the dark. On the contrary, I like the dark. I feel safe in the night since it makes it easier to hide from unwanted eyes. But this damp nothingness that offers no comfort I could do without. Besides, now that I know about the things that hide in the dark, things which I rightly should be scared of, I don't feel so comfortable any more.

The darkness that surrounds me now however, seems to love me. It clings to my skin and clogs my senses. I can hear some water slowly dripping but it takes a long while until my eyes start to pick out anything. The light is so faint that I can't decide from which direction it comes.

The air is warm, humid and dense. The room I'm in is warm to, if it's possible to consider it a room at all. Even the concrete floor is quite warm. Warm, but hard. I sigh, and try to shift a little. I have a wall to lean against, but the rough surfaces means that no matter how I sit I will soon be quite sore. I try not to think about the upcoming days of constant darkness and muscle cramps, but there's very little else to occupy my mind.

My prison is large. It windles off in several directions although I can't get very far from the wall that I'm attached to. There is nothing soft so far as I can see; only bricks, concrete and metal pipes. And dust and mildew. I don't want to even try to imagine what else the dark corners are hiding. Despite the size of the cellar, the air is completely still. The smell is heavy and rancid. Like a mixture of mold, urine and decaying wood. It makes me think of caves where time has ceased to pass.

I'm sure that time passes here though. An hour maybe, or more. Nothing happens. My body aches. He, the monster that brought me here, left me some water to drink. In a bowl! Should I be angry, or grateful?

At least it seems like he intends to keep me alive.

I start to drift of into oblivion. It is difficult to distinguish between waking and sleep. It's the same darkness regardless. And I'm utterly alone. I feel abandoned, and I hate the idea of being so devoid of purpose that whether I live of not doesn't matter anymore.

This nothingness gives me a lot of time to think. I think about anything and everything. I try to recall where I come from, who I am, but to no avail. Do I have a family? Do they miss me? Where are they? What's my name? What was my life like before this nightmare happened to me?

Do I believe in God?

Something is touching me, stroking my face. Slowly I wake from my slumber only to find myself still surrounded by darkness. It is Him, and I shy away. He is watching me intently and it scares me.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks me and smiles.

"Not really," I reply honestly.

"What a shame, " he says. "Hungry?"

That gave me pause and I realized that I was starving. How long has it been since we left his flat? Hours, or as much as a day?

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Good, cause I brought something for you. One would have thought you'd be more happy about me showing up here, but I guess there is no pleasing some," he said and gave me one of them paper containers from 7-eleven.

It was filled with pasta of some sort, and I devoured it. It must have been the best meal in my life, I could practically feel myself humming with pleasure. Suddenly I noticed that he was watching me and I became very self conscious.

"Som en liten vildkatt," he mumbled to himself, chuckling.

"Glad to be of some amusement to you," I bitterly replied and he laughed at me whilst standing up, to leave me again I assumed.

"It will soon be morning, and as you might know, I can't move about during daylight hours. I will return tonight. Be a good girl, and think about your options in the meantime, will you?"

When the door closed darkness returned. What the hell did he mean with options? To me it sure didn't look like I had any options but to simply accept this horrible truth. Maybe that's what he wanted me to realize. Well, I got that yesterday, thank you very much. Or was it today? Shit! I don't know up from down anymore.

The next time I woke up I amused myself with counting the sound of water drops falling and hitting the wet floor. I got lost at 3800-something and by then I thought I was going crazy. Still no man in the door. My legs hurt from being still too long and from the hard floor. Well, every part of my body hurt from being still too long.

It must have been the tenth time I woke from my uneasy slumber. Still, nothing happened. Surely it must be nighttime already? I missed him like crazy. I don't know why but I was desperate for him to return.

Have you ever tried to sleep on a concrete floor? If you can at all avoid it, don't ever put your body through such agony.

...

When, finally, the door opened again I cried with joy. I guess deep down I was afraid that he wouldn't come back and that I would starve and thirst to death long forgotten in this hole. But he returned to me, and he even brought me a mattress.


End file.
